


A regular thing

by smallvictories



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvictories/pseuds/smallvictories
Summary: This is a little Christmas gift for my friend, who I credit with inspiring me to start writing for Mike/Jimmy. This takes place immediately following their wonderful fic,i've got this thing that i consider my only art, when Mike is back home after returning Jimmy's cellphone.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A regular thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drphil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i've got this thing that i consider my only art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184588) by [drphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drphil/pseuds/drphil). 



He should be sleeping right now, but instead, he's sitting in his recliner with a glass of club soda, not even paying attention to the tv. He grabs the remote and switches it off. The ticking of the clock in the hall grows deafening.

He looks at the span of wall where he had Jimmy between his legs and huffs. The whole thing was ridiculous. He’s far too lenient. He should have put a stop to it and now he has to face the consequences of his actions in the form of an unwelcome distraction.

Jimmy's married, confused, and suffering more than a little. It was wrong to let him come on to him. It was even worse to encourage him. In his defense, it takes shockingly little to do so. The guy imprints faster than a duckling.

Earlier, at the hotel, he seemed okay at least. He'll be fine. Hopefully, that means no more unannounced visits. Less bother for him. It's for the best and yet he can't shake this empty feeling in the centre of his chest. He glances over at the wall again and pinches his eyes closed.

He thinks about Jimmy pressing him against the wall, his hot mouth around his cock, the ridges of his throat rubbing up and down, his fingers tangled in Jimmy's soft hair. He remembers words spilling out of him, and he's not altogether sure what he said. Another error on his part.

He sets his glass down and dips his hand between his thighs. He’s surprised he can even get hard right now, exhausted as he is. Might as well get on with it so he can get some sleep. He takes another glance, this time at the patch of floor by the pillar where Jimmy jerked himself off and made a mess. Now _that_ was something else. He unzips and draws his cock through the fly of his boxers. He wishes Jimmy would've let him do more than just watch.

His mind brings him back to the desert, and Jimmy's in his lap, desperate and half-delirious. Maybe he was half-delirious too. That would certainly explain his massive lapse in judgment. Then again, he was just doing his job, right?

He pushes those thoughts aside. He's allowed to indulge a bit. He’s earned that if nothing else. He leans back and spreads his legs, sighing up at the ceiling as he strokes himself. His mind runs through a few different scenarios before it finally settles on Jimmy kneeled on the floor, thrusting up into his fist. What if Jimmy had come over to him like he asked? What would he have done then?

He exhales hard and quickens his pace. He imagines Jimmy straddling him, watching him. Pretty blue eyes against flushed red skin. Desperate and needy.

He licks the head of Jimmy’s cock and then pops it into his mouth, getting a little thrill when Jimmy moans brokenly above him. He tugs Jimmy's pants down over his thighs and replaces the cock in his mouth with his own fingers, wetting them thoroughly with saliva.

He takes Jimmy’s cock deeper this time and relaxes his throat around him. Jimmy's making all sorts of ridiculous sounds now, moans and cries, thrusting gently into his mouth. God, he sounds good. He's not trying to hold back anymore. Maybe he’s got nothing left to prove.

He snakes his hand below Jimmy's balls and back up to his entrance. He teases him mercilessly until he's rutting on his fingers and begging. He's so close now. He imagines Jimmy's hands framing his face and ragged moans in his ears. He just barely has the presence of mind to cup his hand over himself as he comes with a soft groan.

As his fantasy fades away, he hears Jimmy's raspy voice again. _Take it this isn't gonna be a regular thing, then_. He sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. He thought he knew better than to let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit of inspiration from [this interview](https://awardsfocus.com/interviews/actors/jonathan-banks-interview-better-call-saul/), in which Jonathan Banks speaks briefly about his perspective on Mike's love life.
> 
> Thanks for reading 🥰 Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Check out [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVictories/profile).


End file.
